Sock Therapy
by Korie.Moore
Summary: Emmet has finally gotten on Jasper's last nerve! And how does Carlisle handle it? Very maturely I'm sure. From Edward's point of view.


A/N: Mm-k this is my first story so I really don't know what I'm doing so just bear with me… Thank you Sarah and Dink for pre-

A/N: Mm-k this is my first story (other than my AIM one) so I really don't know what I'm doing so just bear with me… Thank you Sarah and Dink for pre-reading this and thank you again Sarah for giving me some ideas, (not that Dink wasn't a help….well, actually he wasn't.) And thank you SpellCheck for checking my spelling errors because otherwise reason would be spelled like raisin and everybody would be totally lost.

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own the Twilight series or any of the characters. But this story does belong to me – and kinda Sarah because she gave me most of the idea… but I wrote it! Yay me!

Sock Therapy

"Emmet, Jasper, I'm sure you know why you two are here," Carlisle said sternly looking down at them both.

"Yeah," They both mumbled in unison, Jasper's head bent. I sat quietly in the corner, smiling gleefully. This was going to be very interesting, seeing how Carlisle was going to make them do, well, never mind you'll see.

Carlisle strode over to his desk and pulled out a pair of white tube socks. He set them down on each of their laps. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You two are going to act yourselves out as socks. Jasper you socks name is Rob. Emmet, yours is Bob," Carlisle said nodding at the socks.

"Do they have to rhyme? It makes them sound gay," Jasper dangled his sock in front of his face.

Emmet had already slipped on his sock and was busy conversing with it, "Hello Bob," He grinned idiotically at the inanimate sock.

"Hello Emmet. Oooh, you're so handsome and buff and pretty and-"

"Emmet!" Jasper snapped.

"I wasn't saying anything it was Bob!" Emmet shouted innocently – but when Emmet shouts it doesn't sound so innocent.

Jasper sighed and calmed himself down. It was surprising how Emmet could make Jasper so emotional, especially since controlling emotions was Jasper's specialty. "Whatever. But why is Edward here?" Jasper demanded and felt my lips twitch slightly.

"I'm here in case anything goes wrong of course."

"And you're sure you can stay away from Bella that long?" Jasper mocked.

"Yes," I smiled, ignoring him. Emmet must have really done something bad if Jasper was _this_ mad.

Carlisle sighed, leaning against his desk. "Are you boys done yet?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, we are. Lets get on with the show," I smirked.

Carlisle turned to Jasper and Emmet. "You two know what do?" They nodded. "Alright," Carlisle said rubbing his hands together. "Lets get started. Jasper, you first."

Jasper grinned wickedly. "Very well than." He slipped on his sock and move his hand , " Bob is a sock! Literally!"

Emmet laughed, "That's the best you can come up with Jazzy?" He mocked. "Bob is victorious!"

"Bob stop thinking you'll hurt yourself!" Jasper, er, Rob sneered. This is going to be interesting.

"I'm going to eat some paper now."

"Hold up! There will be no paper-eating in this puppet show!"

"Bob laughs at that statement! And eats Rob's head!"

"Rob's intestines strangle Bob!"

"Bob eats Rob's intestines for breakfast! And Rob's toes!"

"Rob will haunt bob until Bob dies!"

"Bob will kill himself!"

"Good! That's what rob wanted!"

"Bleh!"

"Rob thinks Bob should read a book! Or a word!"

"Well Bob thinks that rob is dumberer than dung!"

"First off, you don't even know what two plus two equals! Well probably not if you can't even pronounce dumber!"

"Two plus two equals twenty-two! Duh! Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Be afraid! Be very afraid!"

Carlisle stood up quickly and swiped away the socks," Okay, maybe this was a bad idea…" He mumbled.

Emmet grinned, "Really? I thought it was going great!"

Jasper snorted, "Yeah, right."

Carlisle sighed, "Well, it was worth a try…"

I snickered remembering some of the past events that happened a few seconds ago," Oh yes Carlisle, very, very much."

A/N (again!): Sorry it sucked I just wanted to do something like this…. I was bored (again!) but I do plan on writing some stories soon! Read & Review!


End file.
